The present invention relates generally to plumbing fixtures and, more particularly, to vacuum breakers for plumbing fixtures, especially bidets.
Plumbing codes for certain types of fixtures, such as bidets, require vacuum breakers as protection against possible reverse siphoning and backflow of contaminated water into the potable water source. Certain codes require the vacuum breaker to properly seal against this reverse flow situation even when fouling conditions are present. Further, depending upon the particular situation and the variance among different plumbing codes, the installation requirements for these vacuum breakers, such as the height of the vacuum breaker air intake above the fixture rim, may vary considerably. Previous vacuum breakers have met these requirements and others with limited success. Such breakers have been susceptible to failure when relatively large objects are present in the backflow that prevent the valve inside the breaker from closing against the reverse flow. In addition, installation of such breakers is made difficult because of the need to line up rigid pipe conduits to fit various bidet china configurations and bidet fitting side valve configurations. Another disadvantage of no small significance to the purchaser is the negative aesthetics present in previous breaker designs with the exposed pipes and fittings.